Reasons My Wife is Crying
by jaehyun's bum
Summary: "My wife cries at absolutely anything. I mean, ANYTHING. So I started writing the reasons down because reasons." – Mark Lee, 2k17. [ Mark Lee x Jeno Lee ] [ MarkNo ] [ B x B ] { Rate T }


**Author  
** jaehyun's bum

 **Title  
** Reasons My Wife is Crying

 **Rate  
** T

 **Length  
** Oneshoot

 **Genre  
** Romance, Drama

 **Pair  
** Lee Mark x Lee Jeno

 **Summary  
** "My wife cries at absolutely anything. I mean, ANYTHING. So I started writing the reasons down because reasons." – Mark Lee, 2k17.

 **Reasons My Wife is Crying**

 **He found out swans can be gay and thought it was really nice**

"Hiks!"

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" Mark yang baru pulang dari kantor langsung menghampiri Jeno yang menangis di sofa. Istrinya ini kenapa?

"Huhu, Mark.. Ternyata ada angsa yang gay!"

"Hah?" Mark tidak mengerti. Maksudnya apa? Angsa gay?

"Barusan aku membaca artikel, hiks, dan di artikel itu tertulis bahwa angsa bisa saja gay.."

"Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena itu bagus, Mark! Binatang ternyata juga bisa gay!"

Ya ampuuun.. Mark tidak mengerti lagi, serius! Istrinya menangis karena hal yang sangat amat tidak penting. Memangnya kenapa kalau angsa gay? Kan tidak mempengaruhi kehidupan manusia juga.

"Ya.. Ya sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya." Mark memeluk istrinya, berusaha mencurahkan segala kasih sayang yang ia miliki. Menenangkan istrinya yang masih sedikit sesenggukan hanya karena.. angsa gay.

 **He was hangover and saw a picture of a piglet**

"Hehehe.. Markeeuuu.." Jeno berjalan sempoyongan, menghampiri Mark yang baru sampai.

Astaga. Istrinya mabuk. Ini bahaya. Padahal ia sudah mewanti-wanti istrinya agar tidak minum alkohol, tapi sepertinya istrinya ini tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya.

Mark menoleh ke arah TV ruang tamu yang masih menyala. National Geographic. Ada film dokumenter tentang peternakan babi.

TV itu menampilkan anak-anak babi yang sedang diurus oleh peternak. Mark berusaha memeluk istrinya, niatnya sih, supaya bisa digendong dan dibawa ke kamar. Tapi istrinya lagi-lagi…

Malah menangis.

"Hiks! Muurrrrkkk~~! Hiks!"

Aih. Jeno malah memanggil Mark dengan nama yang dulu ia sebut pada waktu mereka masih berteman. Jeno suka sekali mengejek namanya karena hampir tujuh puluh persen teman sekolahnya tidak bisa menyebutkan nama Mark dengan benar.

"Ya ampun, kau kenapa lagi, Sayang?" Mark menggendong istrinya seperti koala, mengecup pucuk kepalanya sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya. Ia pegal, tentu saja, ia baru pulang dari kantor, demi Tuhan! Tapi karena ini demi istrinya, ia rela-rela saja melakukannya.

"Hik! Lihat– lihat bayi babi itu! Hik! Dia manis sekali, Muuuurkkk.. Dia tidak memiliki dosa!"

Mark melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga, menuju kamarnya. Tangannya masih tetap mengelus-elus punggung Jeno, sekali-sekali menggerakkan badannya ke atas dan ke bawah, seperti menggendong bayi.

"Ssstt.. Tidurlah. Bayi babi itu memang tidak berdosa."

 _Tapi ia berdosa karena membuatmu menangis, Jeno-ku._

 **I waited until it was dark and pretended to be the Babadook**

Jeno sedang memasak di dapur. Ia berniat untuk membuat mie instan; yang mudah-mudah saja karena ini sudah terlalu malam. Mark tadi memintanya untuk membuatkan makanan karena ia tiba-tiba merasa lapar.

"Dasar. Sudah hampir tengah malam, bukannya tidur, malah minta makan," gerutunya.

Mie rebusnya sudah jadi. Dengan hati-hati, Jeno membawa mangkuk berisi mie itu ke lantai dua. Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, ia membuka kenop pintunya. Tapi.. gelap. Kamar itu gelap.

"Mark?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening terasa di udara.

"Apa dia sedang di kamar mandi?"

Jeno meletakkan mangkuk mie-nya di atas nakas, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

TOK TOK

"Mark? Sayang? Kau di dalam?"

"BAAA!"

"AAAAAA! BABADOOK! MAAARRRKKK!"

Dan Jeno pingsan.

Mark melongo. Ya ampun, begini saja sudah pingsan? Mark jadi merasa bersalah.

Mark menggendong istrinya dan membawanya ke atas ranjang. Setelah beberapa lama, Jeno sadar, tapi ia..

Lagi-lagi menangis.

"Maaaaark.." panggilnya, lalu memeluk Mark dengan erat, ketakutan. Ia menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang suami.

"Hm?" Mark mengelus rambut Jeno.

"Tadi.. Tadi ada hantu Babadook.. Aku takut.. Hiks.." Jeno menangis tersedu, ia benar-benar takut tadi.

"Itu aku, Sayang. Maaf."

"Apa?! Itu tadi kau, Mark?" Jeno merasa dibodohi. Ia sampai pingsan, ya Tuhan!

"Iya.. Aku niatnya mengagetkanmu karena ini Halloween.. Tapi kau malah pingsan."

"Hueeeee, Mark jahat!"

Dan istrinya menangis lagi.

 **The fluffy bunny escaped from an arctic fox in a documentary**

Lagi-lagi National Geographic. Istrinya suka sekali menonton acara-acara di channel itu. Tapi, ya itu, istrinya sering sekali menangis ketika melihat binatang-binatang lucu di sana.

Jeno menonton TV sambil berselimut, ini bulan Desember dan cuaca sangat dingin. Ia bergelung di atas kasur sambil memakan pangsit goreng isi daging yang ia buat tadi pagi. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke bahu Mark.

"Ayo, ayo! Cepat! Lari yang cepat!"

Lagaknya seperti menonton balap F1. Tapi tidak. Jeno sedang menonton dokumenter di kutub. Kelinci Arktik yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seekor rubah menyeramkan.

"Maaaaark! Dia berhasil kabur! Hiks.. Kelinciku hebat sekali!"

Haaah.. Lagi-lagi menangis. Mark akhirnya memeluk Jeno dari samping, mengelap air matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Iyaa.. Kelincimu hebat, Sayang. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ya.."

 **There were no biscuits in the house**

"Mark? Aku ingin makan biskuit."

Apa? Ia tak salah dengar?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin makan biskuit? Istrinya mengidam?

"Eh? Biskuit?"

"Iya, biskuit. Ada, kan?"

Mana ada! Mereka kan jarang makan biskuit. Camilan mereka biasanya popcorn, pangsit goreng, atau keripik kentang; pokoknya yang simpel dan bisa dibuat sendiri di rumah.

"Ti– tidak ada, Sayang."

Jeno terdiam. Tidak ada? Tidak ada biskuit? Di rumah sebesar ini tak ada sedikitpun biskuit untuk ia makan? Sama sekali?

"…Hiks! Mark! Aku mau biskuit! Kenapa tidak ada biskuit, Mark?! Hiks! Kenapaa?! Aku mau biskuit! Aku mau biskuit! Aku mau biskuit!" teriak Jeno, nelangsa. Ia ingin makan biskuit! Kenapa tak ada?!

"Oke, oke, kita pergi ke supermarket, ya? Beli sebanyak apapun biskuit yang kau inginkan."

"Hiks– betul? Sungguh?"

"Iya, ayo. Tidak usah ganti baju lagi, kita berangkat sekarang."

Dan mereka berakhir dengan dua kantong besar berisi bermacam-macam biskuit.

 **He remembered swans can be gay**

"Markeeeeeuuu~~"

"Hmm?"

"Kau cinta aku, kan?"

 _Apalagi ini, Ya Tuhan…_

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Mark, yang tadinya sedang sibuk mereparasi roda kursi kerjanya pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menghampiri istrinya, lalu memeluknya.

"Tidak.. Lihat TV itu.."

Mark menoleh ke arah TV. Dua ekor angsa.

 _Angsa lagiii?_

"Hiks! Mereka angsa gay yang waktu itu kubaca di artikel, Mark! Hiks! Mereka manis sekali.. Mereka gay juga, seperti kita! Ya ampuuun.. Angsa-angsaku.."

Tolong bunuh Mark Lee sekarang juga.

 **I tried to hold his hand when he wasn't expecting it**

"Sayang, apa kubilang? Kalau mau pakai oven, panggil aku. Lihat sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Tanganmu terkena imbasnya, kan?"

Mark meraih tangan istrinya, berusaha meniup jari-jarinya yang terkena loyang panas. Sebenarnya, lukanya tidak begitu parah, hanya sedikit memerah. Tapi tetap saja istrinya ini kan cengeng! Pasti dia akan menangis karena tangannya perih!

"Huweeeeee.. Markeeeuu…"

Tuh, kan.

Mark yang masih asyik meniupi jari istrinya pun tidak merasa terkejut lagi. Pasti istrinya ini menangis karena perih. Iya. Pasti begitu.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang.. Kan, sudah kutiup. Ya? Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" bujuknya.

"Ti–tidak.. Tanganku tidak begitu perih.. Aku– aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba memegang tanganku.."

Apa-apaan?

 **I cooked him dinner after a long day**

Mark dan Jeno baru pulang dari rumah orang tua Jeno. Biasa, mengunjungi keluarga setiap akhir bulan. Mereka lelah sekali, karena jarak rumah mereka dan rumah orang tua Jeno cukup jauh, perjalanannya memakan waktu dua jam dengan mobil.

Ditambah lagi, mereka harus membantu ibu Jeno merapikan rumah tadi. Haduh. Punggung Mark dan Jeno serasa retak. Mereka ingin segera tidur, tapi perut keroncongan. Bagaimana ini?

Mark menyuruh istrinya beristirahat di kamar, tapi ia tak bilang bahwa ia yang akan menyiapkan makan malam.

Jeno mengira bahwa Mark akan memesan delivery, tapi ternyata tidak.

Jeno menunggu di kamar, cukup lama, mungkin sekitar setengah jam. Tapi Mark tak kunjung datang. Suaminya ini kemana? Pesan delivery dimana? Kenapa lama sekali? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Jeno memutuskan untuk menyusul Mark ke lantai satu, berniat untuk bertanya kenapa ia lama sekali.

Tapi yang Jeno lihat tak seperti perkiraannya. Ia kira ia akan melihat Mark yang menunggu delivery di ruang tamu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Mark Lee, suaminya, sedang berada di dapur. Memasak beef cream soup.

"Mark?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, terkejut. "Eh?"

"Kau.. memasak?"

Hanya anggukan yang didapat oleh Jeno. Mark sedang fokus mengaduk cream soup di panci agar tidak gosong.

Mark tidak mendengar suara istrinya lagi setelah itu, jadi ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Ya, menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat istrinya sesenggukan, dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Jeno berjalan cepat, menghampiri suaminya. Ia memeluk suaminya dari belakang, sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang.

Sebegitu terharunya ia melihat suaminya memasakkan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua, terlebih lagi dengan keadaan lelah seperti ini.

Mark mematikan kompor, cream soup nya sudah matang dengan kekentalan yang pas, baunya harum. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, berusaha menghapus air mata istrinya.

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Kenapa?"

"Huweeee.. Mark.. Terimakasih sudah mau memasakkan makanan untuk makan malam.. Aku kira kau akan memesan di restoran cepat saji.. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan memasak sesuatu di hari melelahkan seperti ini.. Huweee.." ujarnya dengan masih sesenggukan. Ia masih menangis terharu.

"Iya, iya.. Ayo, kita makan. Di kamar saja, ya?"

Istrinya mengangguk.

Mark menuangkan cream soup ke dalam mangkuk, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Jeno hanya mengikuti Mark dari belakang.

Jeno membuka pintu kamar, lalu menutup pintunya setelah suaminya masuk juga. Mereka duduk di karpet lembut di depan ranjang.

"Jaa.. Mari makan!"

 **He watched a video about a dog**

Jeno menatap iPad nya dalam-dalam. Ia sedang menonton video tentang anjing, omong-omong.

Video itu mengisahkan tentang anjing peliharaan yang menyelamatkan keluarga majikannya dari gempa bumi di Jepang. Saat gempa bumi itu terjadi, anjing itu menggonggong sekeras-kerasnya agar majikannya bangun. Berhasil. Majikannya yang seorang kakek tua terbangun karena suara gonggongan anjingnya, lalu langsung membangunkan cucunya dan keluar dari rumah, menyelematkan diri.

Gempa bumi itu mereda, tim penyelamat sudah datang untuk memberi bantuan. Sang kakek dibawa naik ke atas helikopter, begitupun cucunya.

Tapi tidak dengan anjing itu.

Si cucu perempuan menangis keras, tentu saja ia tak mau meninggalkan peliharaannya sendirian! Siapa yang akan memberikannya makan? Siapa yang akan memandikannya? Siapa yang akan memeliharanya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi gempa susulan?

Petugas penyelamat beralasan bahwa anjing itu tidak bisa ikut karena helikopter akan kelebihan muatan.

"Tidak! Ayo, bawa anjing itu bersama kalian! Manusia jahat!" teriak Jeno.

Si cucu perempuan menangis tersedu ketika pintu helikopter ditutup paksa oleh petugas. Lalu, ketika helikopter itu meninggalkan pulau, kamera menyorot ke arah anjing yang ikut mengejar helikopter tersebut. Anjing itu menggonggong sangat keras, ia berlari mengikuti arah kemana helikopter itu pergi.

Lalu video berakhir ketika si anjing bertemu dengan pinggir pantai, ia tak bisa mengikuti helikopter itu lagi.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa jahat sekali?! Huaaaa! Maaaarrrkk! Lihat ini! Kenapa mereka jahat sekali?"

Mark yang sedang mencukur janggutnya di kamar mandi langsung membanting cukurannya, berlari menghampiri istrinya yang menangis keras.

"Kenapa? Apa? Siapa yang jahat? Biar kupukul!" kata Mark, linglung.

"Ini! Lihat! Kenapa mereka meninggalkan anjing itu?! Apa salahnya membawa anjing itu? Paling berat anjing itu tidak sampai lima belas kilo! Kenapa mereka meninggalkannya?!"

Apa? Hanya sebuah video? Terlebih, video itu hanyalah fiksi?!

Mark menghela napasnya. Janggutnya masih belum bersih, omong-omong. Ia baru mencukur separuhnya.

Ia lalu menghampiri Jeno, dan berkata, "Sudah, jangan menangis. Video itu tidak nyata, oke? Itu hanya fiksi, buatan. Tidak terjadi di dunia nyata." Lalu menghapus air mata istrinya.

"Tapi mereka jahat sekali, Mark.."

"Iya, iya.. Mereka jahat. Tapi jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Mark menarik Jeno ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus-elus rambut istrinya dengan lembut, sesekali mengecup kening istrinya.

.

.

.

Yah.. Istrinya memang cengeng. Ia mudah menangis karena hal-hal sepele, bahkan pada hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditangisi.

Tapi Mark Lee, mencintai istrinya sampai mati. Tidak peduli istrinya cengeng, manja, atau apapun kekurangannya, ia menerima Jeno Lee, sebagai pasangan sehidup sematinya, susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit. Itulah janjinya ketika ia menikahi Jeno dulu. Ketika ia melamar Jeno di hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

 _I take you to be my best firend_

 _My faithful partner_

 _And my one true love_

 _I promise to encourage you and inspire you_

 _And to love you truly_

 _Through good times and bad_

 _I will forever be there to laugh with you_

 _To lift you up when you are down_

 _And to love you unconditionally_

 _Through all of our adventures in life together_

 **-END—**

Halo, pembaca.. hehehe. Baper saya ngetiknya, hahaha

FF ini ku dedikasikan untuk MARKNOSQUAD di Line, aku sayang kalian! Hwehehe~

Gile, baru kali ini saya bikin ff baperin gini, eh, baperin nga sih? Wakaka

Pokoknya, terimakasih buat para pembaca, yang sudah berkenan menghabiskan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca fiksi gak jelas ini..

FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah post di Tumblr, "Reasons My Wife is Crying", tapi isi dari FF ini murni pemikiran saya, kok. Saya cuma mengambil alasan-alasannya aja, hehe. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan sama hal ini.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
